chaofandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started with Chao
This is a basic guide that will help you get started with Chao. For all intents and purposes, we will assume you are an absolute beginner, and that you have just started the game. Feel free to skip past any information in this guide. It is simply for reference. Getting to the Chao Garden For each game that includes Chao, the method of gaining access to the Chao gardens is different. Find your game below for instructions on how to get to your Chao garden! Sonic Adventure (All variants) Access to the Station Square Garden is first available immediately after the cut scene where Tails crashes the Tornado. Sonic Adventure 2 (All Variants) Access to Chao World is first available immediately after playing City Escape, provided you managed to find a Chao Key. After the cut scene, complete the boarding scene and continue through the level normally until you pass the first checkpoint. After that checkpoint you will be running on the streets. The road will turn right and go downhill, stopping at a pair of red brick stairways. Climb those and use the springs at the top. There will be another stairway with three enemies. The Chao box is located above and to the right of the archway with the floating enemy in it. Hatching Your First Chao Egg When entering the Chao Garden for the first time, you should find one or two Chao Eggs, depending on which game you are playing. Sonic Adventure (All Variants)/Sonic Adventure 2 (All Variants) In these games, the first Chao Garden that you visit will always contain two normal Chao Eggs. You can hatch a Chao Egg by using one of these three methods: *Waiting - The egg will hatch on its own over time as long as it is on solid ground. *Shaking - If you walk up to an egg and pick it up without releasing the action button, you can move the thumb stick in any direction to shake the egg. After shaking a few times, simply set the egg down and wait for it to bounce. *Throwing - If you're in a hurry, you can throw the egg at a wall to break it open. This is generally frowned upon because it does hurt the Chao. Naming your Chao This step is optional, but can help you tell the difference between your Chao in the early stages of their life cycle(s). Depending on the game, the steps for naming your Chao are different. Sonic Adventure 2 (All Variants) To name a Chao in this game, you will need to pick the Chao up, and carry them out of the garden. Once a Chao has been born, a new room will appear in the Chao Lobby called Kindergarten. Take your Chao in there, and bring them to the purple door. There you will find the "Fortune Teller", who does not actually tell fortunes. She does, however, come up with some simple suggestions for names. If you want to name the Chao yourself, just say no to any of the names that she suggests. She will ask if you want to name the Chao yourself. Picking a Chao Type This can be a very difficult step. There is a huge selection of Chao Types available to pick from. Ranging from adorable to menacing, they make it hard to pick a favorite. Once you have picked a Chao Type, you're ready to start adding to your Chao's skills. You can do this by giving your Chao Foods, Animals, and Chaos Drives that increase the skill you want to improve. The skills you need to improve are what make up the name of the Chao Type. For example, a Run/Fly-Power Chao has its Run skill improved as an infant until it evolves into a Run-type Chao. From there, its skills in Fly and Power are improved equally throughout the Chao's Second Evolution.